Conceived
by skywalker02
Summary: How Anoka Skywalker was brought into the world. Rated M for Mature. Sexual Content. Please Leave a Review.


**Alrighty guys, I'm writing this just because, I was a little bored. But here's a lemon scene from Broken Dreams. When Anoka was conceived. It will all make sense on how Anoka came into the world of Star Wars. Enjoy and don't hate on it if its bad. **

**Rated NC-17 for sexual themes**

…..

Anakin and Ahsoka were on leave after a hard and stressful mission on Christophsis. Ahsoka was lying on the couch watching the holoscreen, while Anakin lifted weights in the other room. Ahsoka heard in the grunts and strains of his voice. She got up slowly and walked into the other room. She peeked around the corner to see him in gym shorts and no shirt. Small beads of sweat gleamed off his biceps and pecks. She bit her lip as she imagined him without any clothes. She leaned on the door jam and stared at Anakin. Anakin did one final lift as he put the bar back on the racks. He sighed heavily as he sat up and grabbed the towel to wipe his face. He looked down at the floor for a moment before realizing that Ahsoka was watching him. He smiled as he saw her face. "Well, hello Snips!" he said getting up. His muscles tensing as he rose.

"Well, hello Skyguy," she replied, she straightened up. Anakin strode over to her and stopped in front of her, he leaned down and pecked her lips. But Ahsoka held onto the kiss. Anakin breathed slowly as she deepened the kiss. Anakin dropped the towel and put his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sweat still running down his back and his neck, Ahsoka pecked it. Anakin chuckled and gently pushed her away.

"Let's not rush things, Ahsoka. We just got here," he said looking into her deep blue eyes. She smiled and let him go. He kissed her cheek and went to the refresher for a shower. Ahsoka smiled again and bit her lip and he strut away. She shook her and laughed as she sat back down onto the couch.

Anakin looked into the mirror as he saw newly made scars on his face. A few scratches and cuts. Nothing new. He washed his face before turning on the shower and stepping into the warm water. He sighed at the down time he and Ahsoka had gotten. After two full years without a meditative leave, he had grown tired and worn down. A few weeks away from war was just what they needed. And plus it was plenty of time for them to be alone. He washed his hair and body and stood under the water to let it rinse off the suds he had formed. He sighed once more before turning off the water and stepping out. He wrapped the towel around his waste and walked into the living area where Ahsoka turned and looked at his wet muscular body. She got up and strolled over to him.

"You know, I don't know how much longer I can wait before I put my hands on you," she smirked.

"Well, let's see what you can do…" he played. Anakin waited for Ahsoka to get near enough to him to pick her up with one arm. She squealed as she was thrown over his shoulder. He grabbed the end of the towel to keep it from falling and exposing what erection he had already developed. Ahsoka laughed as he threw her on to the king size bed. The pillows bounced onto the floor. Anakin finally dropped the towel, showing his nude body and full erection. Ahsoka's widened at the first sight of it. Yes, she had seen it before they been together, but nothing like this. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed toward his man hood. Anakin bit his lip as she got closer. Her lekku burning with embarrassment and excitement, she reached out for it and took the piece in her hand. She stroked slowly and Anakin's head leaned backward. He let out a soft moan. Ahsoka fastened her pace on his erection. Anakin started to pant slowly. He let out a hard sigh before reaching down and tossing Ahsoka back onto the bed. He pounced on top of her closing the distance with his lips. He vigorously kissed her lips and on down to her neck. His hand slowly went up to her right breast. She moaned with pleasure. With one swift move, Anakin threw off her top and all that was left with her bottoms. Lucky for him, she was only wearing panties. He traced his finger down her stomach to the top of her spot. She gasped. Letting go of her lips with his teeth, he let out a small chuckle. He knew Ahsoka was ready for what ever he had in store for her. Her fingers ran up his back and into his damp hair. She tangled her fingers within it, giving it a small tug, making Anakin even more aroused. He slipped his hand underneath her panties and feeling her wet spot. He found the slit and slid two fingers in to touch her walls. Ahsoka gasped at the feeling. He moved his wrist back and forth, creating a wonderful feeling Ahsoka had been waiting for. Her legs opened wider and Anakin thrust his fingers faster. Ahsoka panted with the pace of his hand. She let out moans as Anakin's movement became even faster. She was getting close. Anakin fastened his pace and finally, she was released. She came hard. Anakin lift his hand out of her panties and licked his fingers. She tasted oh so sweet. He smirked.

Anakin leaned down and kissed her once more. Ahsoka wiggled out of her panties and threw them down with her foot. She wrapped her legs around his waist and readied herself for his entry. She was hot and wet and ready for it all. Anakin slowly pushed the tip into her. He bit his lip as he pushed farther. She let out a soft moan as he went deeper. Once the member was fully in her, he removed it and pushed it in once more.

And again.

And again. Faster.

Anakin was pumping in and out of Ahsoka's wet and warm walls. "Oh, Anakin! Faster! Harder!" Ahsoka squeaked. Anakin softly chuckled as her reached for the headboard for better control. He got on his knees and moved his hips faster, looking down at Ahsoka with sweat running down his forehead. Ahsoka moaned louder with each hit. Her breast moved with each motion, which got Anakin even more aroused. His member hard and wet from Ahsoka, he thrust harder, and harder, even he was grunting with each move. Ahsoka, now screaming with pleasure, reached and grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer. Gasps and moans escaped both of them as they both climaxed. But it wasn't over yet. After Anakin poured himself into her, he flipped her over onto her hands knees and inserted his hard member back inside her hot walls. He pushed into her hard, making her scream with more pleasure. Anakin grabbed her hips and fucked her harder. Her breast bounced back and forth with each move of his hips. She was about to come. "I'm going to cum, Anakin! Please, harder!" her yelled. Anakin gritted his teeth as he pumped a few more times before emptying again. But this time, Ahsoka turned Anakin around so that he was on his back. She threw her leg over him and sat down on top of him. She lowered herself onto him. She leaned down by his ear and whispered, "Now, I'm in control." She bit his neck and her hips started to move back and forth. Anakin exhaled deeply as grabbed her hips and let her move on top of him. She grabbed his wrists and put them over his head and pinned him down as she took control of him. Both moaning and grunting with each move. Anakin's head leaned back as Ahsoka moved her hips gracefully. She let go of his wrists and reached up to her own breast and pinched her hard nipple. Anakin reached for the other. He gasped and moaned. His body tingled with each movement. He curled his toes and got ready. He closed his eyes hard as he grabbed her waist and brought her down toward his chest. Ahsoka clutched his shoulders as they both came together. The aroma of sex blissfully filled the room as Ahsoka collapsed beside him.

Tired and worn out, Ahsoka laid down beside Anakin. His body had unloaded so much tension and energy; he couldn't move his arms, or anything for that matter. Ahsoka looked over at him and smiled. Anakin glanced over and looked at her and also smiled. She looked into his crystal blue and kissed him lightly. Without breaking the kiss, Anakin rolled over on his elbow and put his hand on her stomach. He pulled her in close and forced his tongue into her mouth. He rolled on top of her and inserted himself into her again. This time, he slowly moved his hips and kissed her lips slowly. Ahsoka broke the kiss and grazed his neck with her lips. Her hands ran down his back and made him giggle. He looked at her face as he slowly moved himself within her. "I love you, Ahsoka." He whispered. She smiled and said, "I love you too." She moved her legs along his side leaned her head back and moaned. Anakin gently laid his head on the crease of her shoulder and neck. He ran his hand up her thigh and finally reached her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand looked into her eyes as he came. Ahsoka curled her toes and bent her knees as she came shortly after him. She exhaled hard as Anakin laid down beside her. Finally finished, Ahsoka pulled the blanket over top of her and laid her head on Anakin's shoulder. He moved his arm so that her head was on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. He held her tight and kissed her forehead. He wiggled his lower half of his body under the covers too.

"Oh, Anakin, why cant life be just like this all the time?" Ahsoka said quietly.

"I don't know, Snips. Let's just enjoy the time we have away before we have to go back to the Temple." He said as he closed his eyes. "I love you, Ahsoka. With all of my heart."

"And I love you, Anakin, with all of _my_ heart,"

"And then some?"

"And so much more," Anakin smiled and kissed her before falling asleep. Ahsoka snuggled closer to him and also fell asleep too.

The next morning, Ahsoka woke to Anakin at the desk on the other end of the room, looking down at a holopad and a small hologram of Obi-Wan. She rolled her eyes as she got up and got dressed. Anakin was shirtless and in his Jedi tights and boots. She raised her eye brows and got dressed in her Jedi attire also.

"Alright, Master. Ahsoka and I will set course to Corasaunt shortly. We'll be there in a few days."

"Take action, Anakin. We need to find out who this Sith Lord is and bring an end to this war. But until you and Ahsoka get to the temple, the other masters and I will keep searching. May the Force be with you."

"And may the force be with you, Master," Obi-Wan's hologram vanished and Anakin's went down and flopped on his arms. She sighed. His cheeks bulged out as he exhaled.

"I guess that means our retreat is over?" Ahsoka said pulling on her last boot.

"I guess so, Snips. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Master. I'm just glad we got time we did," she stood up and walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders as he sat up.

"I'm just so tired. And not sleepy tired. I am mentally tired. I don't know how much longer I can go,"

"I know, Anakin. I feel the same way." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head and turned around to grab her lightsaber. Anakin stood up and put on his tunic, clipped his lightsaber to his belt and put on his gloves.

"Well, let's get going…" Anakin grumbled. Ahsoka grabbed the bags and they left the cabin. They boarded the ship and headed to the Temple.

…

A few weeks passed after they got back to the temple. Anakin and Ahsoka were in their quarters of the Temple, getting ready for their next mission. Ahsoka sat on the couch, rubbing her stomach with a nauseous look on her face. She grunted. Anakin sensed that something was wrong. He turned and looked at her. "Are you okay," he said as he moved closer to her.

"My stomach hurts, that's all," she said as she rubbed her stomach again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm…" she gulped. She got up and ran to the refresher and gagged and threw up. After a few minutes of puking, she looked down at the toilet and thought for a moment.

"Anakin!" she yelled. Anakin was instantly beside her. He put his hand on her back.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"How long has it been since we've been back from the retreat?"

"I'm not sure…" he thought for a moment, "Um, almost a month,"

"A month?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Togrunta don't have menstrual cycles, but, we do have periods every month of where the lining of our reproductive organs cycle out of our bodies. I haven't done that since before…" she stopped. "Anakin, I think I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"But, that's impossible! Humans and Togrunta cant reproduce. It's a one in a million chance!"

"Well, humans don't usually take a liking to my kind, nor have sex with them," she sat up and wiped her mouth.

"Do you want to go to the medical wing?" Anakin said with worry in his eyes.

"I think it would be best," she said.

"Well, lets go then. I want to make sure you're going to be all right. Even if you are pregnant." Anakin said as he helped Ahsoka to her feet. Anakin lifted his wrist to his mouth and commed Obi-Wan, "Master, this is Anakin. I need you to meet me and Ahsoka in the medical wing,"

"Is everything all right, Anakin?" he said.

"I'm not sure. Just meet us over there." He cut the transmission, "Come on, Snips. Lets get you checked out."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the wing and the medical droid approached them. "Hello, Master Jedi. What can I do for you?"

"This is going to sound odd, but I need you to do blood work on my Padawan for a pregnancy,"

"A pregnancy? Alright, follow me," the droid turned and the Jedi followed. Obi-Wan came in shortly after. Anakin turned and looked at him. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on Anakin?" he said.

"We think that Ahsoka is pregnant. We kinda, sorta… well… um…"

"You two had sex, didn't you." Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"Well, yeah." Anakin said with shame.

"Anakin…"

"What! The council knows we are together, and they didn't say anything about us not having it."

"Well, seeing as you are old enough to know, Anakin, I would have thought you two would use protection," he paused, "As much as I hate to ask, how many times did you have sex?"

Anakin chuckled nervously, "Well, four times…" he said quietly.

"Four times!?" Obi-Wan yelled. "Are you kidding?" Anakin shrugged. "Oh, Anakin." Obi-Wan grabbed the bridge of his nose and walked passed him.

Anakin scoffed. "Puft, if it were him, he would have never stopped. I bet the man hasn't gotten laid in years!" he thought.

"I heard that, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, not bothering to look at him. Anakin chuckled and walked to Ahsoka's side. She already had the IV in and the droid was taking blood. Once he was finished, he took the tubes and walked out of the room. Anakin said down beside her and held her hand.

"Ahsoka, what were thinking?" Obi-Wan said as he sat on the other side of her.

"I don't know, Master. It just sort of happened." She said with her head hanging low.

"Oh, Force help me." He said softly. They sat in silence as the droid walked back in with the results.

"Ahsoka Tano, I have the results of the tests and you are in fact, pregnant." Ahsoka's eyes widened as she looked at Anakin, whose mouth was wide with surprise.

"What now?" Anakin said.

"We raise the baby. Train it to become a great Jedi."

"That's not a bad idea, you two. The more Jedi we have, the more chances we have to end this war."Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and moved beside Ahsoka and put his hand on her stomach.

"This baby is a blessing. It will grow to be an amazing Jedi,"

Anakin and Ahsoka were having their own child. Their own family. What does the future hold for them? The Force will guide them through it all.


End file.
